


爱情悖论

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Growing Up Together, M/M, Original Character(s), Police Officer Armitage Hux, Runner Poe Dameron, alternative universe, but not really together, holy it's a real tag, love tips: wish hard, 简介一句话剧透
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 赫克斯认为波爱他，他坚信着这件事，波从不知道自己能对别人造成这种影响，赫克斯或许有妄想症，他觉得他自己应该也有一些责任，最终赫克斯把这个念头塞到了他的脑子里，让他也相信了。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为脑的梗和写的东西永远不一样，所以tag还是等真的写到了再更新

波有点晕乎乎的，他不是个对尴尬十分敏感的人，平时所感受到的情绪太多了，尴尬对于他来说和其他情感没有什么不同，一起淹没在情感的汪洋大海中，随着波涛起伏，偶尔尴尬会挣脱水压，浮上水面，但不过是短暂的一瞬，很快就会被浪头甩下去，重新回到深深的海底，和海草什么的纠缠在一起，被永远地遗忘。

所以不怪他对此刻的感受有些陌生，一时竟然没有发觉这种逐渐从胃里蔓延开来，堵到喉咙口的感觉叫作尴尬。

“你应该对规矩更看重一些，”赫克斯的脸隐藏在阴影里，生气地说，“接近宵禁的时间还在外面瞎跑，如果被人抓住了怎么办？”

赫克斯这样的人不知道有些人必须冒这样的风险，这些事要解释起来可能要从宇宙的起源开始说，赫克斯还很有可能打从开头就打断他，提出反驳，那就没完没了了，波自己对于宇宙的起源也不是特别清楚，所以决定干脆地跳过这一段。如果在上车前知道，接受赫克斯的好意意味着一路上都被他喋喋不休地教训，波一定会再重新考虑一下自己的人生选择的，这就是接受别人好意的问题，有时候可能会有一些副作用。

“我从来没有被人抓住过，”波清了清嗓子，为自己辩解，没什么底气，如果他真的没有被人抓住过的话，现在就不应该在这里了，在一辆警车里，被人看见的话像什么样子，他们这样的人不应该和警察有任何联系，会被人说闲话的，对事业的影响不好，对，就是这么回事，“再说，我这不都指望着你吗？”他也不知道自己怎么就说出这样的话来，多半是因为他胃里的那种奇怪的、沉甸甸的，泛酸却又有点暖烘烘的感觉，再往深里想想，赫克斯为什么会提出送他回家以免他赶不上宵禁多半也是个问题，波不喜欢往深里想，会惊醒一些不该惊醒的东西。

赫克斯突然一言不发，他的脸仍在阴影中，所以波不知道他是在生气，还是突然与他同样感到尴尬。

“你应该开始考虑行为的后果，不能老是指望着我。”

“老是”是从哪里来的？“但你在这里啊，不是吗？”

“如果我不在呢？”

“那显然今天就不会有人发现我在宵禁的时候没乖乖待在家里。”

也许赫克斯说得对，他该在说话前先考虑一下后果，警车中的空气都凝结了，变得沉重起来，波觉得自己动一动就会撞上一面看不见的墙。

有一瞬间，波甚至回忆起了自己的少年时代，十几岁的时候，浑身的关节都仿佛长错了位置，乱糟糟的卷发怎么梳都梳不通，回想起来那个年纪的波蠢得要死，不过反正他自己当时也不知道这回事嘛，这就没什么关系，再说大多数青少年都挺蠢的，他还把赫克斯叫作“阿米蒂奇”而不是“赫格斯”，他比较想念“阿米蒂奇”，起码阿米蒂奇从来不会当他的面数落他到底做了多蠢的事。

但人总是会长大的，时间会挤压他们，改变他们，回头去看他们自己都认不出自己了，赫克斯大概也不是唯一改变的人。

他们的家乡也改变了，这点谁都看得出来，有些人觉得第一秩序带来了新的进步，那些人不知道究竟是站在什么角度看待问题的，可能是宇宙的顶端，对于波来说，他站在地上看待问题，有时候甚至会站得更低一些，他的态度很简单明了，他不喜欢第一秩序。

赫克斯对第一秩序的态度就很模糊，不清晰，从来没有表达过自己的想法，对于一个总是非常积极表达自己想法的人来说，这就太不寻常了，人们会觉得他有什么秘密，觉得他不可信任，至于那些坦率地承认自己支持第一秩序的人，起码他们诚实不是吗？人很善于看到事物光明的那一面。

“所以，你包里到底有什么？”赫克斯在沉甸甸里的空气说，每个字似乎都可以砸到波的脚上。

他就知道赫克斯不会放过这个的，要不是为了这个他也不会撞上巡逻的赫克斯，波有些支支吾吾起来，尽管就平时来说，他并不介意撒点小谎，编点瞎话，因为第一秩序属于坏人的那边嘛，对他们做一些一定程度内的坏事是可以接受的，要是想要更过分一点说不定也是会被理解的，但波想他多半不应该因为有人对他们很糟糕，就自己也去做一些糟糕的事情。

但对赫克斯撒谎就是另一回事了，他不想这么做，“就是一点小东西。”他说，希望赫克斯不要究根问底。

赫克斯抽动了几下鼻子，“你知道，走私食品是违法的。”

“以前并不违法。”

“我相信某一些食品在任何时候都是违法的。”

“好吧，你说得对，但我们不能走极端啊。”

“所以真的是吃的。”

“那又怎么了！”波自暴自弃地喊起来，“分配的东西根本不够吃，如果他们想杜绝食品走私，那起码应该先把我们喂饱才对！”

这就像！

这就像故意不让他们吃饱似的！

“这就像故意不让我们吃饱似的！”

响指说饥饿会让人丧失斗志，波倒觉得饥饿会让他愈发地容易生气，很快生气就会变成愤怒，再说，有些人可不像他或者响指，身体健康，每顿少吃一点暂时死不了人。

就连赫克斯看上去都又瘦又苍白，说起来他妈妈可是个厨师，他们这条街上最出名的，有些人当然不能说不会做饭，但做出来的东西纯粹是为了活命才吃下去的，赫克斯的妈妈和这些人可不一样，这位女士是真的明白做饭是怎么回事，波觉得要是他妈妈有这样的才能，他根本不会有所节制，瘦成这样简直是对妈妈的不尊重。

赫克斯有一阵没再说话，波琢磨着这可能是赫克斯表达“你说得对”的意思，或者就是他还没能够想出什么反驳的话来。

车慢慢地停在了“新歌剧院”前，“新歌剧院”和歌剧院没有任何关系，除了它们确实特别地新，但看上去完全没有美观可言，只是几个巨大的光秃秃的半圆形灰色球体随意地堆在地上，丑陋地融合在一起，作用也是住宅区。这里原本是中心广场，经过一把大火烧光了围绕广场的树木，与其他废墟不同，同样遭到袭击，广场却留下了一片空地。媒体报道的时候热情洋溢地描述了第一秩序出资建设了崭新的住宅区，为在之前的不幸事件中失去住所的居民们提供住所，非常地好心，尤其慷慨，为社区做出了卓越的贡献，当然全篇没对所谓的“不幸事件”进行说明，众所周知对于大家心知肚明的事情不必多加解释，第一秩序在攻占星球的时候轰炸掉了三分之一的建筑，包括大量民居和公众设施，很大一部分至今还是废墟，也没有任何一个地方提到新住宅区非常粗糙，很快墙就开始泛灰，人们开始咳嗽，一家几口人不得不挤在一块儿生活，更没说到居民们相应地必须去造船坞与矿场工作，只获得一点可怜巴巴的信用点，连说出来都不好意思，可能这就是媒体完全没写的原因，不但失去了住所，他们还失去了其他一切，房子、家人、财富、还有他们未来的可能性。

这些只是细枝末节，不值一提。

波有种冲动想让赫克斯停得稍微远一些，最好是几个街区那么远，没有人会看见，这里的人们可不欢迎警察，警察本来应该为人民服务，可现在受第一秩序管辖，公平来说，波觉得赫克斯也没有什么办法，难道要他放弃工作，来和其他人一样忍饿挨冻吗？他就应该这样啊，他指望着他这样呢，人们都希望他能这样做，人们不就是应该站到一起吗？波心里有个声音说，不然他当初当警察做什么呢？对啊，他当初当警察做什么呢？不过另一个声音又在说，何必呢，何必让所有人都吃不饱呢？让赫克斯停远一点，他可以自己走回去的，没关系，不过马上宵禁时间就到了，赫克斯不会允许这种事情在自己的巡逻时间发生的。

“我不会停远的，”赫克斯好像看出了他的想法，“我就要停在这里。”

“我也没说什么。”波耸了耸肩。

“你的表情已经在说了。”赫克斯怒视着他。

“不说出来的话就不是真的。”

“一般不说出来的话才是真的。”

“这话不假，但真要深究起来，不说出来的话又有谁听得到呢？那就不作数了，对不对？”波一只手放在车门上，准备推开车门，但随即他犹豫了一下，不知道为什么他有种赫克斯在叫他的感觉，他转头看了一眼，没有声音，他一定是听错了，产生了幻觉，他低头看了眼自己的背包，特鲁今天挺大方的，再说这东西可放不久，“大家可能都睡了，这个时候，不想在外面惹麻烦不是吗，”他打开背包，取出一个包裹，放在膝盖上拆开了绳结，落下一些白色的粉尘在裤子上，还有赫克斯的车里，“多谢你了，不管怎么说你是好心，”也许只是不想自己给他惹麻烦，但结果总是好的，“这个给你。”波从背包内侧的口袋中掏出一把小刀，他不该在个警察面前拿出小刀，不过既然已经有了食品走私，违反宵禁（预谋），多一把尖锐违禁物品应该也不算太重的罪行，最多就是根轻飘飘的稻草，只要不是压死骆驼的那根就行，他切了一段香肠，裁下一段纸包了起来，递给赫克斯。

“这东西放不久你知道。”

赫克斯把小纸包接过来，“而且也藏不好，猎狗十几米外就能闻到味儿，”他把纸包放到鼻子下闻了闻，“就算你把它放在石灰粉里，还是会有石灰味。”

“我以为第一秩序不用猎狗。”

“但是警察局有警犬。”

“噢，塞尔，我一直觉得塞尔挺喜欢我的，再说塞尔也喜欢香肠。”

“它是条老狗了，和谁关系都挺好的，这是个问题。”说到警察局唯一的警犬，赫克斯的表情也有些缓和了，第一秩序给警察局换了新的警车，更像一艘市内私人观光艇，只是使用的涂装颜色更阴暗些，座位没有那么宽敞，他们肯定不想让嫌疑犯觉得舒舒服服的，普通的观光艇也不会在座位上安装用来固定四肢的设施，波有时会担心第一秩序是否也想给警察局换一条新的警犬。

波把剩下的香肠重新包好，塞回背包里。

“马上要断电了，你应该尽快回去。”赫克斯说，手里还拿着波刚给他的纸包，指尖上沾了一些粉末。

“今天还有月亮！”波说，他对赫克斯挥了挥手，推开车门跳了出去，“拜拜，阿米蒂奇！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全篇重写了，所以如果有直接看2的最好重新看一下1，抱歉哈  
> 甚至还想改一下题目（

警车开走的速度令人吃惊，波都没来得及走进灰色球体，他开始反省自己，要是他强烈要求赫克斯停在新歌剧院门口，赫克斯说不定压根儿不会靠近这里五十米之内，建筑里承载了太多的过去，而赫克斯已经很清楚他的过去会怎么评判他。

借着月光，波往门口走去，月亮挂在天空上，身边还有另一颗小小的卫星围绕着她，微弱的光亮没能照亮多少道路，波不自觉地停下脚步，仰头看着月亮，他的心底发痒。

他飞过月亮，他飞向过更加远的地方，可引力这种东西不和你讲道理，它就是存在。

造船坞出了点小问题，严格来讲问题挺大的，不过波的原则是只要在当前没有造成什么严重的后果统统可以归类为小问题，反应堆锅炉的安全阀门松动了，整个锅炉突然倾斜了一两度，引起了一阵恐慌。

有个新来的风暴兵如临大敌，尽管隔着头盔他们很难分辨谁是谁，但时间久了，只要这些风暴兵一开口，他们还是能够分辨出盔甲后的细微不同，这个风暴兵，他是那种特别显眼的类型，他的盔甲还特别新，不是那种被擦洗得锃亮的新，而是从来没被弄脏过的新。

安全钩索不够长，波准备放弃安全措施爬上十几米的钢梯，他爬过很多次了，非常简单，还从没有哪个风暴兵觉得这种行为很危险而需要阻止他，除了这个新来的风暴兵，他坚持引力非常危险，而波并没有受到什么赦免可以脱离引力的权力范围。

波眨了下眼睛，觉得自己的视力没能适应突然的光线，眼眶有些湿，看到了幻觉，他低下头，等了一会儿才继续走，然后他发觉月光下的确有个影子，不是他的幻觉。

“谁？”波有些警惕地问，他弯下了些身子，一只脚往后踏了半步。

一个高大的身影迟疑地从入口处的阴影中现身，至少他努力地有让自己现身，波勉强从轮廓中认出了响指，本名叫作特明·韦克斯利，不过没什么人记得了。

波稍微松了口气，“你怎么在这里？”响指住在北区，球体之间有通道连接，但宵禁后通道会关闭。

“你听说了吗？”响指说，口气有点怪。

“听说什么？”波每天都听说很多事情，不太清楚响指说的究竟是哪一件。

响指没回答，似乎在思考，然后对着波招手，走进入口，波皱着眉头跟进去，陷入了完全的黑暗，他等了一会儿，响指擦亮了火柴，点起了一根蜡烛。

“新歌剧院”的建筑分为上层与下层，上层点缀着一些矮层建筑，以灰色为主，看不见多少窗户，响指端着唯一的亮光，摇曳温黄色的烛火，往地下走去。

“据说他们打算重新建立雕像。”

响指的声音回荡在狭窄的墙壁间，形成一种奇怪的嗡嗡声，雕像听上去不像是什么重要的事情，至少不是一件值得在黑暗中举着蜡烛讨论的事情，说到这个，波紧紧跟着响指的脚步，蜡烛仅仅照亮响指脚步前的一小块地方，波踏下一级台阶，又踏下一级台阶，忍不住环顾四周，忍不住要往回看，往上看，楼梯呈四方形螺旋往下，透过烛光波可以看见楼梯形成的黑暗的阴影，他突然觉得这里不止他和响指两个人。

“谁的？”波咕哝着问，有一种不好的预感。

“莎拉·贝的。”

响指的脚步没有停，他继续朝下走，波的嘴里开始哼哼唧唧，“真的？”如果第一秩序打算重建他妈妈的塑像，那一开始就不应该把它炸毁吧？这给大家省多少事啊，歌剧院东区座的街道上还能看见残存的底座呢。那座雕像造得挺不错的，专门请了人来设计，底座就有一人多高，底座上是一架X翼，坠毁前的样子，围绕着群星，轨道形成漂亮的曲线，实际上他妈妈在这座艺术品中没有占多大篇幅，从正常人仰视的角度根本看不见X翼中他妈妈的身影，但人人都知道那是莎拉·贝，这是莎拉·贝的X翼，因为底座上刻了名字，以前波总是尽可能地绕开中心广场，但现在路过东区看到底座的残骸时，波的心里却又像被撕走了一片，“蒂克没跟我提啊，你又是怎么知道的？”

他们越走越深，烛光摇曳得更剧烈，更快地被黑暗吸收，有点不够用了。

“赫克斯？”响指提到赫克斯的声音有一丝嫌弃，他顿了顿说，“赫克斯能知道的东西不多。”还是没有回答波的问题，波猜这属于响指的秘密之一，秘密，就像他在“工作”之余从事走私，他会买通警卫，贿赂特鲁，有机会就给琳妮的孩子带点吃的，每个人都知道的秘密，就跟地下组织一样，每个人都知道这件事，只是每个人也都知道不能去问谁属于这个地下组织。

波隐隐约约有种感觉响指是属于这个组织的一员，他们从小一起长大，响指要比波大一些，响指从他妈妈那儿听来莱娅公主与卢克·天行者的故事，然后又添油加醋地告诉波，莱娅公主成了将军，卢克无名者成了绝地大师，最后的结局总是以卢克·天行者战胜了邪恶的帝国结束，有时候卢克·天行者听起来起码应该三米高，不然响指的故事就显得不太合理了。如果说他们之中有人会加入莱娅·奥加纳将军的秘密抵抗组织，那肯定是响指，他妈妈就是抵抗组织的一员，至少小时候他们都是这么认为的，参加抵抗组织或许会通过血缘遗传呢？

再说，可能只有属于一个秘密组织的人，行为才会这么……“秘密”。

至于波，波不能参加什么秘密抵抗组织。

他们走到了头，响指举着蜡烛，烛光现在十分微弱了，呼一口气就会熄灭，响指把蜡烛交给了波，波走在前头，通过狭长的通道来到自己房间门前，这儿的每样设施都不适合逃生。

波打开门，让响指进来，响指关门的时候，波借着最后的烛光从柜子里翻出了应急灯，打开放在了桌子上，房间里没有椅子，他示意响指坐到床上就行。

“我没什么能做的。”波在床边来回走了两遍，最终说，他在脑中模拟了一下响指可能说的话，然后直接跳到了结论，他自己都没意识自己这么做了。

“你可以，”响指说，他看了眼波的背包，“你每天给琳妮的孩子带吃的，你能把吃的从空间站偷运出来，就能把别的东西也偷出来，我们知道你也运过别的东西，没有被人抓住过。”

我们，我们是谁？波弹了下舌头，想要开口问，又憋了回去，别问他不会回答的问题，你是怎么知道的？不用问，谁都知道，他得靠其他大客户付钱才能继续贿赂警卫，才能负担一些其他没人付钱的东西。

“这话不对，”波又来回走了两遍，“我今天就被抓住了。”

新共和国学院的展览室里有奥加纳将军的全息影像，听说他们本来也想为将军和绝地大师建立雕像，但是被坚定拒绝了，波怀疑“坚定”在这里的意思是“严厉”，他爸爸当时就不够“坚定”，不想显得太不通人情，城市想要一个英雄，他爸爸没道理阻止他们。

现在第一秩序又想树立起他妈妈的雕像，他们也想要一个英雄，他们想要夺走城市过去的英雄。

“赫克斯？”又来了，响指提到赫克斯总是同样的语气，“但他什么都没做，他还把你送回来了。”

你看，这又是另一个原因，另一个波不能加入什么秘密抵抗组织的原因。

波想说阿米蒂奇挺好的，但其他人都不这么认为，其他人看到了背叛，他们会想起来赫克斯本来就来自别的星球，不属于他们的一员，但从某种程度上来说，他们不都来自其他地方吗？他们都不是这个星球的本土种族。

“你们不能让我加入，”波停下来双手叉腰，看着自己的床，“我是莎拉·贝的儿子，他们第一个怀疑的就会是我。”

莎拉·贝的X翼战机划过天空。

“你是莎拉·贝的儿子，他们要树起莎拉·贝的雕像，告诉人们什么？感谢她为拯救城市作出的卓越贡献，谁的城市？”响指站起来，在房间里形成巨大的阴影，“波，如果他们无论如何都会怀疑你，你最好还是把这个怀疑落实。”

“这是个保险措施你明白吗？保证我和任何抵抗组织毫无瓜葛，保证我什么都不知道。”

响指皱起眉头，“你是说……”

是的，现在响指明白了，他终于赶上了，“我是第一个会被怀疑的，所以我最好什么都不知道，不要把秘密告诉我，”他摆了摆手，手停在空中，放下，“我可以偶尔给你们帮次忙，但是我不需要知道更多的事情，我不需要你们的信任。”

响指的眉头皱得更紧了，他的脸几乎都皱了起来，拳头也捏在一起，“如果我们让你帮忙，你就是我们的兄弟。”

波微微扯了扯嘴角，他笑起来，“我们不本来就是兄弟吗？”

“所以我信任你。”

波咬住了牙齿才阻止自己问出既然响指信任他，为什么到今天才第一次试图来找他帮忙，因为他看到了赫克斯，他不信任赫克斯，他们长大了，改变了，响指对他失去了信心，响指不知道波变了多少，他只能观察，直到他能有所确定，就像波也不知道响指如今是什么样的人，不过波没有响指那么谨慎，响指以前是个暴躁的孩子，从来不知道有一天谨慎两个字也会出现在他身上。


End file.
